


Songs to Win Back Your Lover

by duhlightwoods



Series: Alec Lightwood's Greatest Hits [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duhlightwoods/pseuds/duhlightwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Alec snaps at Magnus, he tries to win back the warlock the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs to Win Back Your Lover

**Author's Note:**

> comment and let me know what you think!

A week had passed since Alec walked out on Magnus, and it was eating at him like a parasite. His bed at the Institute was cold and lonely, and his blankets provided him with no feelings of comfort or safety. All week he had been tossing and turning in the night, thinking of his last conversation with the warlock.

> _"Are you okay, Alexander?" Magnus asked, hastily following Alec into their apartment. Both of them were soaking wet from the rain as they moved._
> 
> _Alec turned on the heels of his black boots to look down at Magnus. "Of course I'm not okay Magnus! You coddled me out there, again, like I was some sort of child!"_
> 
> _"You needed my help, dear, I was simply--"_
> 
> _"No! I didn't need your help! I am a grown man. I may not be four hundred years old, but I can take care of myself in a fight," Alec sneered, his face was red and his jaw was clenched tight. Magnus looked him in his ocean blue eyes, trying to find a sense of calm. To his dismay, they were only cloudy and dark._
> 
> _"Alec," Magnus whispered in a soothing voice. "If you want to talk about it, we can."_
> 
> _"Look, I know that you're this all powerful immortal being, but that doesn't mean you always have to make me feel so, so..." Alec ran his hands through his dripping wet hair and leaned against the counter as he thought. "So... small! You make me feel so small, Magnus!" Alec turned his head to Magnus quickly, causing water droplets from his hair to land on the warlock's cheeks. With a snap of his perfectly painted fingers, Magnus instantly dried off both him and his boyfriend. "Stop that!" Alec pointed. "Stop reminding me of how much more significant you are than me with your magic. I can dry off myself."_
> 
> _"Darling, if you have a problem with me using magic, just say so."_
> 
> _"Yes I have a problem with it! You can't just let me glide through my life on your abilities. I need to be my own person, for once."_
> 
> _"Alexander, I just want to help."_
> 
> _"I don't want your help! I don't need it!" Alec shouted in the warlock's face, almost spitting in it. Magnus was horrified. He knew Alec couldn't hurt him, but his boyfriend had a fury in his eyes that he had never seen before. Alec drew back from Magnus, his body still on fire with anger. He ran a hand through his hair before turning towards the door. "Goodbye Magnus."_
> 
> _"Alexander don't go," Magnus begged, only to have the door slammed in his face._

It was raining again and Alec knew sleep wouldn't come easy. He thought of Magnus as Magnus thought of him. Alec thought, and cried, and stared at his ceiling until his feet began to bring him away from his bed and out of the door.

In his dark apartment, Magnus was lying in bed, tangled in the white cotton sheets. He had Alec's pillow clutched to his chest, which still smelled like him. It wasn't Alec himself, but it was close enough.

After four centuries of living, Magnus thought he had felt it all. Anger, sadness, love, lust, and heartbreak, but nobody had broken his heart quite as Alec did. The part that made it sting worse was that Alec did not cheat on him, lie to him, or manipulate him. It was Magnus; he knew that he drove Alec to the edge by making him feel, "small."

Magnus tried sending away his bad thoughts, but they disappeared by themselves when he heard a light knock on the door. With Chairman Meow and Church by his side in the bed, he knew they had company. When the knocking stopped, his senses kicked in and he gave Alec's pillow a squeeze.

Then, Magnus could suddenly see Alec...  
at the front door. His heart began to beat faster than it had since before their fight. Alec was standing with his hands in the pockets of his favorite jacket. His hair was messy and his eyes were red.

Magnus closed his eyes and inhaled Alec's scent from the pillow before he heard his voice from the hallway. "Magnus open up," he called. Alec was leaning against the door as Magnus remained in bed, huddled in a fetal position with his cats at his feet. Alec hated when Magnus spied on him without permission, but right now, it was his only hope. He continued to plead for Magnus. "I know you can hear me in there," Alec pointed out, causing Magnus to sink deeper behind the pillow in his arms.

A few seconds of silence passed before Magnus heard something he thought he would never hear again. Alec was singing.

The first and only time Magnus ever heard Alec sing was by accident in the shower. After, Magnus would beg Alec to sing for their friends at every opportunity, and every time, Alec would become irritated and give a firm no. Magnus eventually gave up his campaign and accepted the fact that his boyfriend wanted to keep his talent hidden.

"L is for the way you look at me," Alec sang.  His voice was shaky and unsure, but still flawless and perfect to the warlock. Magnus sat up in his bed and snapped his fingers, turning on his bedside lamp.

 _L-O-V-E_ by Nat King Cole was one of Magnus Bane's favorites. Considering the amount of music he had listened to over the centuries, that was saying something. He would play it in the living room as Alec cooked or in the apartment late at night when all the couple could do was talk. Magnus tried to beg Alec to sing along to it, but he would always refuse. However, that didn't stop him from learning the words.

"O is for the only one I see, V is very very, extraordinary," Alec gained his rhythm and the words began to flow from his mouth. "E is even more than anyone that you adore and love, is all that I can give to you," he serenaded, slow and soft. Magnus melted into his bed as he listened to Alec as he pronounced each word, syllable by syllable. There were warlocks, shadowhunters, jazz singers, and then there was Alexander Lightwood, the love of his life who was willing to sing through the door for him (something he never would have done otherwise). "Love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make it take my heart and please don't break it," he paused.

Magnus watched the boy at his door again, taking advantage of his view. Alec had his forehead on the cold wood of the door with both hands on opposite sides of the door frame. His cheeks were flush pink and his eyes were a shade of sapphire blue Magnus had never seen in him before. In his head, Alec knew Magnus was watching him, but he wasn't putting his guard back up.

Magnus lied down in his bed again and snapped his fingers to turn off his lamp. Alec was still leaning on the door when he felt Magnus' presence leave him alone in the hallway.

He was hurt and discouraged, fearing that he really did ruin things with the warlock. Alec turned his back to the door and sank down against it, sitting on the floor. "Love was made for me and you," Alec whispered, almost a sob.

Magnus heard the last line escape from Alec's lips followed by the tearful whimper. He closed his eyes and pulled his blanket underneath his chin before closing his eyes to drift to sleep.

Alec was crying, ready to give up when he heard the door unlock and open slightly behind him. He smiled and wiped the tears from his cheeks as he stood to walk into the dark apartment.

 


End file.
